


The Spy Who Loves Me [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Neck Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "The Spy Who Loves Me" by tielan."It’s fairly obvious that Cassian has reservations. Jyn considers that fair enough – it’s not something a man allows just anyone to do to him."
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Spy Who Loves Me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Spy Who Loves Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367681) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



Length: 10:20  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20spy%20who%20loves%20me.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20spy%20who%20loves%20me%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've got the podficcing itch and a shiny new fandom I've been rolling in like a pig in mud, so even though I'm away from my usual recording set up, _I had to do it_. For being recorded on a cell phone, I'm not mad at the sound quality. Thanks to tielan for having blanket permission!


End file.
